Many different types of items are formed from molded components. These components are formed in molding processes that use a desired material in fluid form that is introduced into a mold to be shaped and solidified into the desired to form the item. However, in many of these processes, the item is limited to being formed from only a single type of material, due to various constraints, including the types of material being utilized in the molding process.
In order to provide various items with improved aesthetic and utilitarian properties, many items have previously been formed from or with multiple molded components. In these items, the components are normally formed separately from one another and later mechanically interlocked with one another, or otherwise secured to one another to form the item or a portion of the item. On many occasions, the manner in which the molded components are secured to one another often provides a less than desirable appearance and/or a less durable construction, as well as increasing the overall expense for the manufacturing and assembly of the components.
In addition, in certain situations where the item having the multiple molded components is to be subjected to conditions far outside of normal environmental conditions the need for a durable item is paramount, such as in the medical field where molded items are often autoclaved to sterilize the items after use. This is because the conditions utilized to sterilize the items including the molded components can easily degrade or separate the components from one another, thereby damaging the item. In addition, should the components become separated from one another in any manner, that separation can enable various bacteria and other similar organisms to enter the separation present between the components and potentially prevent the item from being properly sterilized.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a process for molding an item, such as a tool for use in the medical field, with multiple molded components that provides a tool with the required durability for the molded components in the item, but that also provides a clean and aesthetically pleasing appearance to the item.